


VLD drabbles and one-shots

by Rightredlion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Arcades, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lotor (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Breakfast in Bed, Character Death, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Food Fight, Friendship/Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Parents, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Platonic Relationships, Rain, Romantic Fluff, Sad Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rightredlion/pseuds/Rightredlion
Summary: Where I keep all my drabbles and oneshot fanfics for Voltron! They're a mess but I try. This book includes platonic and romantic Klance, Klunk, Plance, Shotor, Shallotor, and many other ships! Requests are open, I'm open to any ship and AU!(Edited versions of everything can be found on Wattpad @rightredlion and on Amino @rightredlion)





	1. Glitch

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of these are unedited, sorry. I'm too lazy to go through them, feel free to point any mistakes out!
> 
> You can find all of these or contact me on my Wattpad @ Rightredlion or my Amino @ Rightredlion !
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading these!! Any feedback is appreciated!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance pursuades Keith to help him break into an abandoned arcade, after that, neither of them were seen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my entry into the CVG challenge on the Voltron Amino, it's a bit of a mess but it's not awful. Yokes, I hope you enjoy!

Lance looked up at the giant spaceship sitting on top of the arcade roof, a giant smile stuck against his lips. “C’mon Keith!” He said excitedly, gripping his best friends hand before sprinting toward the abandoned building. 

“Lance! This isn't a good idea!” The darker haired boy shouted as he was being pulled to the bolted door. 

“It'll be fun!” 

“There isn't going to be any power.” 

“I'll figure it out. We don't have to play games, we could just hang out or something!” 

“It's illegal.” Keith shot back, standing his ground.

“Oh, I see! You're scared!” Lance dragged out the syllables in the last word teasingly, knowing that Keith will take the bait.

“I guess it's okay babe, I totally get it! You're frightened. Not everyone can be as brave as me.”

“No I'm not! You're the scared one! Let's go.” He pushed past his best friend, beginning to pull on the planks on wood nailed across the door frame. 

“That's not going to work.” Lance laughed quietly, watching the boy struggle as he tried to break the boards.

“Shut up Lance, do you have a better idea?” He asked, rubbing his forehead with his dirty hands. 

“Let's borrow some mushrooms from Mario and just lift the roof off.” Lance said, a stupid grin on his face. His friend gave him a deadpan face before turning around and pulling on the boards again.

“Okay, stop that. We could just break the glass door and go under the wood?” The blue eyed boy suggested, looking for a rock to shatter the glass with.

“Yeah, and get cut with glass?” 

“Just help me find something to throw at the  
door.” 

After a few ticks of searching, they eventually found a small Pacman ghost statue laying in grass near the edge of the arcade. Keith picked it up, dirtying his hands more than they already had been. 

“Watch out.” He walked toward the door, standing far enough away that he could shatter the door without getting hit with glass. 

After a few more ticks, he threw the ghost, barely missing the planks of wood as it went through the door, shattering it into tiny piece. 

“Hell yeah!” Lance shouted from behind the other boy, surging forward, he made his way to the door.

“Careful,” 

“I know, I know.” Lance shuffled under a board near the bottom of the door, making sure not to touch any glass. He stood up once he finally crossed over, a goofy smile sitting on his lips.

“C'mon Mullet! The grass is greener on this side!” 

“Shut up Lance, I'm coming.” Keith said, sliding under the wood like his friend did. 

“Now what?” He asked, staring around the dark arcade, slightly regretting walking in there in the first place. 

“Let's explore, obviously!” 

The Cuban boy grabbed Keith's hand, leading him around the arcade, several familiar games surrounded them. 

“Oh my God! Dance Dance Revolution!” He said, bolting toward a game with several arrows on the ground in front of a giant screen. 

“What are you doing?”

“Turn on some music!” Lance commanded, letting go of his friends hand, standing in the middle of the mat. 

“Don't you need directions too though?” 

“Just shout some out.” 

“You're too much.” The dark haired boy shook his head, grabbing his music and pressing shuffle on his playlist.

Keith spit out directions, laughing as Lance stumbled over his legs, resembling a newborn giraffe. 

“Okay! I'm done.” The boy shouted, slightly panting after several minutes of ‘dancing’.

The pair walked around a bit before climbing onto two arcade games, sitting on the top of them while chatting. 

“Did you know that at the age of 60, Snoop Dog will be 420 in Dog years.” 

“I literally don't care Lance.” Keith laughed, shaking his head.

“Oh my God! Is that Space Invaders?” Lance gasped, a huge smile on his lips. 

He jumped off Q*bert, landing awkwardly. “That was my dad's favorite game! I use to playing it with him!” 

“You know you can’t play it right?” Keith said, spoiling his mood. The mulleted boy jumped off the arcade game, following his best friend through the maze like arcade.

“Aw damn.” Lance said pulling on the joystick and mashing buttons. “This sucks.” He pouted. 

Suddenly there was a jarring sound, screeching coming from inside the machine. 

“Oh fuck! What the-” Lance was cut off, suddenly vanishing, leaving Keith alone and panicking with Lances clothes and belongings left on the ground

“Wait what? Oh my God, Lance?!” He shouted, a million thoughts flying through his mind. 

He rushed up to the game, setting his hands on it, disappearing into space invaders like the other boy. 

Neither were ever seen again.


	2. Breakfast Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura wakes up to the sound of her boyfriends arguing, turns out, they had a suprise for her that went a little wrong.

Allura awoke to the sound of two people arguing in the hallway, she slowly opened her heavy eyelids, noticing the empty space around her. 

The arguing gradually got louder. Allura pushed herself up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, deciding to see what the noise was coming from.. She grabbed the robe by the side of her bed and made her way to the door, walking into the dimly lit hallway.

She was surprised to see her Shiro and Lotor covered head to toe in food and other substances, trying to hold back a laugh as the pair froze.

“Princess, what are you doing up?” Shiro asked, several multi colored bags were hanging from his hands, weird paper sticking out of the top.

“I heard you two arguing.” 

“Of course.” Lotor scoffed, looking to the side.

“What are you both doing?” Allura asked.

Shiro blushed slightly. “Let's go into your room.” Lotor said.

The pair followed the princess back into her room, the doors sliding shut behind them. “Want to explain what you were doing?” Allura asks in an almost stern voice. 

“We decided to make you breakfast in bed.” Lotor says, pushing the tray of food toward Alluras direction. “And bring you presents.” Shiro added.

Allura could feel her heart swell, a smile making its way across her lips. “Why?” 

“Why not? We can't just do something nice for our lovely girlfriend?” The galran prince asked. 

Allura giggled at that, “Alright, why are you covered in food though?”

“Uh, we kinda,” Shiro paused, a shy smile on his lips. “Got in a little bit of a food fight.” 

“We were just playing around.”

“Yeah, nothing bad.”

“Put the stuff down.” The princess commanded, heart beating fast against her ribcage.

Both of her boyfriends furrowed their brows in confusion but did as they were told.

As soon as Shiro's bags hit the floor, Allura launched herself at him, placing a passionate kiss against his lips quickly. 

“Thank you.” She whispered, pulling away after a moment in order to kiss her other boyfriend. 

Allura pulled Lotor by the hand, reaching up to press her lips against his, muttering another thank you as she pulled away.

“Now let's eat!” She said, lips curling up into a giant grin.


	3. It'll be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor wakes up to his daughter crying, he and Shiro calm her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is p short but I was just dying for some parental shotor tbh. Hope you enjoy! Feedback is appreciated!

I awoke to the sound of crying as my bed shook, small hands gripping my arm tightly. I opened my eyes quickly, turning to see my daughter sobbing as she held onto my arm.

“Daddy,” She whispered, my heart broke as her voice cracked. 

“Yes baby, what's wrong?” I asked, sitting up and pulling her gently onto the bed, careful not to wake my sleeping husband. 

She hiccuped and buried her face in my side, her hands clenched to fists around my shirt. I couldn't help but feel sorrowful as she continued to sob.

“Raya, tell me what's wrong.” I say gently, careful not to seem demanding and scare her. 

“Wha-” The body next to me began to move, turning over onto his back. “Lotor?” 

I turn my head to see Shiro looking up at as both, he rubs his eyes before speaking again.

“What's going on?” He asked, pushing himself up onto his elbows.

“I uhm, I had-” Raya began to cry again, hiccups scattered in her heavy breathing.

“Hey, look at me.” Shiro said, sitting up. He placed a hand over her small fist.

“It'll be okay, it was just a dream.” 

The young girl nodded, trying to calm herself down. She sniffed, wiping her cheeks with her hand.

“Do you want want to get Mr. Cuddy and then come lay down with your papa and I?” I ask gently. 

Mr. Cuddy was a stuffed lizard toy and had been a gift from her Aunt Pidge. Raya immediately fell in love with the lizard and now she doesn't sleep without it.

“I'll go get him.” Shiro said, placing a kiss upon our daughters forehead before slowly getting out of bed and leaving the room. 

“It'll be okay, I promise.” I say, holding her tight.

I hadn't had the best childhood, in fact, it wasn't good in the slightest. Few of my memories aren't laced with misery and pain. However, I was determined to do whatever it takes to make sure my children grow up better than I did.


	4. Beach Babes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith hates the beach, everything about the beach annoys him, the stick sand, the disgusting water, and the pesky critters. 
> 
> However, his two boyfriends, Lance and Hunk, convince him to loosen up and take them to the beach for an afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a gift for one if my good friends and I decided to share it on here too! Once again, this is unedited. Feel free to point any mistakes out.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

“Keith, please?” Lance said, dragging out the syllables in a slightly whiny tone. “For Hunk?”

“I do really want to see the ocean.” Hunk added quietly, his big brown eyes widening as he watched his boyfriend. 

Keith could feel himself growing weak as the pair begged. 

Finally, he gave in.

“Okay, fine! We can go to the beach together.” The raven haired boy said, lifting his hands in surrender. 

Lance shrieked immediately, launching himself at Keith, wrapping him in a hug. It seemed like Lance was more excited to see the ocean than Hunk, the one who asked originally, was.

~~

Hunk changed Keith's mind that night. He was definitely more excited than Lance.

~~~

“C’mon! We need to leave within the next five minutes in order to get there before the sun goes down!” Hunk shouted toward his boyfriends while opening the passenger side door. 

Lance pushed out of the door, three large bags hanging off his arms, sunglasses sitting on top of his hair.

Keith followed after him, closing and locking the door. “Do you really need that much stuff?” He asked.

“Yes! Of course!” The tan boy said, pulling the back open and shoving his bags inside. “I got us everything we need for the beach. Plus some other stuff.” 

The pair loaded into the car, Lance in the back and Keith driving, Hunk still sat in the passenger side.

Soon, Lance hooked his phone up to the aux cord, blasting an array of different genres of music, ranging from latino, to pop, to disney. 

Keith drove silently, listening to the sound of his boyfriends screaming the lyrics of some mainstream song. Although, he had to admit that it was surprisingly catchy. Like the plague.

“Don't you think shirts are weird?” Lance asked suddenly.

“What?” Both if his boyfriends say at the same time, giving each other a side look right after, slight smiles on their lips.

“Like, Your body goes in one whole and comes out three.” 

Hunk bursts out laughing while Keith groans, so that was how this trip was going to be.

“Just keep singing Taylor Swift songs.” The boy driving said, shaking his head, a faint grin still showing in his face.

~~

Hunks grin covered half his face as the car finally pulled into the parking lot or the beach, after two and a half hours of driving, he could hardly contain his excitement. 

The boy hadn't ever seen the ocean. His parents moved from hawaii when he was younger in order to pursue their dreams in the other states. Not too long after, his parents died and he was shuffled in and out of the foster system, never provided the ability to see where he came from or even see the ocean.

Since then, it's been his dream to swim in the ocean at least once in his life. 

Thanks to his lovely boyfriends, his dreams could come true. 

“Babbeee!” Lance groans from the backseat, trying to give Keith the puppy dog eyes that the samoan does so well.

“You have to come swimming with it!” 

“Lance, you know I don't like the beach.” The other boy says reluctantly.

“Please?” 

“At least don't stay in the car?”

~~

“I don't know why I let you two drag me into things.” Keith muttered under his breath, the sand already annoying him as he walked.

“Because you love us.” Hunk said, grabbing his black haired boyfriends hand. 

“Hunk!” Lance shrieked suddenly, scaring the other two boys. 

“What?”

“Let's go into the water! It's so pretty!” 

“Okay!”

“See you in a bit, mullet!” 

Lance dropped all three bags onto the sandy ground, letting the towel fall out. 

Sighing, Keith watched as the couple ran off into the sparkling water. He quickly picked up a towel and built a small area for his to sit and chill.

The dark haired boy laid in the ground, a few particles if sand covered the towel, annoying him. He watched his boyfriends play on the almost empty beach, splashing each other with large grins on their faces.

Keith felt his heart flutter with joy, happiness bubbling up from his partners own happiness. 

He closed his eyes, suddenly, he didn't hate the beach as much as he thought he did. 

~~

“Aww! I think he's sleeping!” The blue eyed boy said, water from his hair dripping onto his shoulders, making droplets run down his chest. 

He was latched onto Hunks arm as they walked onto the shore, looking for where they left their boyfriend. 

“He's too cute.” The larger boy said, grabbing a light gray towel from the ground next to Keiths head. 

The pair sat down next to their boyfriend, chattering as the sun went down, shades of purples and pinks and oranges burst across the darkening sky.

~~

Keith opened his eyes, groaning as he rubbed his face, sand sticking against his skin. “Ew,”

“It's about time you wake up.” Lance said, startling the other boy. 

“Shut up. You could have woken me.” 

“But you looked so peaceful and adorable.” Hunk added.

Keith's face reddened, more than it already was from the slight sunburn he earned from falling asleep on the beach for three hours. 

Keith laid his head on Hunks lap, holding Lances hand. “I guess the beach isn't too bad when the both of you are here.” He mumbled tiredly. 

As much as Keith hated the sand getting in awkward places, or the salty water splashing into his mouth, or the radiation from the hot sun, his two boyfriends happiness are much more important than his annoyance.

He loves them, and they love him just as much.


	5. We were wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories and mistakes that Shiro and Matt made.

"Matt?” Shiro asked, he was sprawled across Matthews bed, his hands behind his head as he stared at the glimmering stars through the huge skylight in the middle of the ceiling.

“Yeah?” Matt asked, turning his head to glance at Shiro, a small smile playing on his lips. 

“I can't wait till we're in space.” A grin spread across Shiro's face, mirroring his. 

“Yeah, me neither.”

~~

Shiro screamed, his heart pounded out of his chest as a bright violet beam flashed toward the astro explorers. He tried to push his legs forward, but soon he was swept up with the two other men and all the equipment onto the giant ship. 

~~

“We'll be hero's when we come back, just think about all the stories we could tell!” Matt laughed. 

Shiro turned to look at the boy, he felt happiness bubble up, like bliss was flowing through his veins.  

~~

“I'm not going to make it, I'll never see my family again!” Matts voice cracked, his whole body shook as horror spread through his body. It couldn't end this way. 

Suddenly Shiro lurched forward, doing what he had to in order to keep Matt safe. 

Shiro was pulled off Matt, although neither of them were entirely sure how they ended up on the floor. 

Matt never saw Shiro again. 

~~

“Keith and Katie are so jealous.” Shiro joked, thinking about how they had both reacted to the news.

Keith was more worried than anything but Katie was definitely excited enough for the both of them.

“Yeah they are! At least they can brag about having the coolest big brothers ever.” Matt's smile outshone any star that Shiro had ever seen, he was sure of it. 

~~

“Commander Holt is my father!” Pidge finally lets out. A wave of shock rushes over Shiro.

“He and my brother we the ones on the Kerberos mission with you.” 

Shiro let out a small breath he had been holding in, he had tried not to think about Matt or Commander Holt. 

He had to find them.

He didn't.

~~

“Just imagine what It would look like to be surrounded by all those stars.” Shiro tried to imagine it, the way the stars would shine and glimmer in the surrounding darkness, the way everything would feel, everything would be so different. It would be amazing. 

“God, I would never get tired of being engulfed by the constellations. Do you think everything looks different out there?” Matt asked, he laid his arms out on his giant bed, almost hoping Shiro would take hold his hand and never let go. 

Shiro did. 

~~ 

Shiro was exhausted, they had just come back from one of the biggest fights so far. He glanced out the window.

Nothing felt the same anymore, all the stars were unrecognizable, the planet's went unnamed. 

Shiro almost hated it. He missed earth and he missed all the people he once knew. 

But Shiro is a leader now. He has to stay strong for his team, for all the countless lives that spread across the galaxy. Even the one that he regretted leaving the most.

~~

“Do you think we'll meet some cool aliens?” Matt's hand gripped Shiro's hand tighter, he turned to look through the skylight once again. 

“Heh, totally. Maybe they'll take us up into the spaceship and we can have a tea party.” Shiro joked, pushing his black hair out of his face. 

Matt snorted, Shiro felt like he couldn't breathe.

~~

The paladins raced into the black lion, panic flooding their thoughts as a confusing haze filled the air.  

They froze, feelings of dread swarmed around them as they began to realize what the empty seat meant.  

Shiro wasn't here.

~~

“What about when we get back?” Shiro wondered out loud, they had talked about what would happen when they got into space, what about when they got back?

“What if we become famous? That would be amazing!” Matt excitedly chatted, going on and on about the future. It seemed more like a distant dream but the possibility of it becoming a reality was so realistic that it seemed scary. 

~~ 

Shiro fought the giant alien with all his might, he felt weak and he didn't know where he was. 

He laid down on the almost snow like substance covered ground, letting a deep sleep overtake him. 

Shiro just wanted to go home.

~~

“How much do you think everything will change when we get back?” Shiro asked quietly. 

Matt sighed, “I think we'll change for the better. The world will change for the better. Everything will just be… better.” 

Shiro liked that idea the best.

~~

Shiro sat in the black lion. He couldn't feel his past connection. 

“What's wrong with you?! Why can't I pilot you anymore?” His frustration bubbled up and confusion mixed with anger flowed through him.  why was this happening? Why is everything falling apart?

What's wrong with him?

~~

The smaller boy sat up, Shiro followed him. 

“What about us?” Matt whispered,  almost embarrassed to ask. However, he was curious, they had never said they were together or exclusive. It was only nights like this, where they held each other, whispering soft words and big dream, planting small kissed on each other.

Shiros breath caught in his throat and his heart sped up. 

~~

Keith walked out the door, he made his choice and he decided to leave. 

Shiro almost couldn't believe it. His brother wanted Shiro to be the black paladin so bad that he left? Could he really not handle the pressure of being the leader? 

Maybe Shiro should've tried harder to make him stay.

~~

“Everything for us will change for the better too.” Shiro lets out. 

Neither of them say anything after that. 

When they get back they won't have to hide anymore, when they get back they could be together, when they get back they will be able to tell other people, when they get back they will be able to be free.

Just the way they want it to be.

~~

Matthew hadn't noticed Shiro at first, when he did everything felt different and wrong, he didn't know what to say or how to react. All the feelings he hadn't felt in so long bubbled up to the surface and threatened to overflow. 

He didn't have the time to think about Shiro, he just got his sister back, he is in the middle of a war. 

Shiro was too.

Shiro almost felt like he was drowning in all of his thoughts, he so desperately wanted to hold Matt again, to tell him all the things he felt before. 

He couldn't, he was the leader of voltron, everything he felt before was over. 

They could never hold each other the way they did before, they could never kiss each other the way they did before, they could never love each other the way they did before.

They would never be together.


	6. Rain, come again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is bored, so Lance decides to take her to a rainy planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request, sorry its so short.  
> Hope you enjoyyy!

Pidge walked down the empty hallway, the dim artificial lights flickered slightly. Eventually, she made it to Lances room. Sighing, the small girl finally gathered the courage to knock, lightly tapping her fist against the hard metal. 

"One second!" Lances muffled voice said from inside the room. Ticks later, the door slid open, revealing the tall boy. 

"What's up?" he asked, an easy smile setting on his lips. 

"Uhm, I was wondering of you'd like to hang out?" Pidge said. They had the whole day off, Allura, Lotor, and Shiro were dealing with some small galra activity within the empire while Hunk and Coran went to the space mall, leaving Pidge and Lance alone in the castle.

"Sure! What would you like to do?" He responded almost immediately. Lance was excited to finally spend some time with the green paladin, to be honest, he was beginning to admire her more than the other paladins.

"Actually, I was hoping you would have something in mind?" 

Lances smile grew wider, he did, in fact, have something in mind.

~~

"Will you please tell me where we're going?" Pidge asked for the millionth time, she was sitting inside Red, leaning her back against the side of Lances chair. 

"No! You'll see! Don't worry about it." He said, hands slowly pushing the joysticks as he began landing his lion on a very wet planet. 

The small girl stood up as the finally touched down, waiting for Red to let them out. 

"C'mon!" 

Lance wrapped his fingers around her wrist, pulling her out of the ship. 

The green paladin was shocked to feel wet droplets run down her skin, looking up she didn't see any clouds, or anything that could be producing falling water. 

She glanced around, noticing the almost forest like surroundings. Except the "trees" had a more reddish tint to the bark, had purple of all different shades for the leaves, and the trees grew in weird shapes, the trunks overlapping and twisting around each other. 

"Woah..." 

"You like it?" He asked, rain dripping down his hair and face, a giant smile stuck on his face.

"Yes." She responded, pulling her wrist out of his grips only to intertwine her fingers with his.

"Let's go explore then."


	7. Last Paladin Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this is a really short angst drabble. I love Hunk so much tbh, like, high key my favorite character.   
> I hope you enjoy!

Hunk laid under the dark night sky, a glittering atmosphere high above him, stars outshining any thoughts left running in his head. A cold breeze gently brushed over his skin, ruffling his hair and the grass surrounding. The boy exhaled a deep breath, trying to release any pent up fear and frustrations. 

He just wanted to go home. 

The word home echoed on his mind. What did home stand for anymore? It seemed more like a dream than an actual place. Like a figment of reality that had snuck its way into his brain. Like no matter how much he wished, home isn't real. 

He hates it here. A God forbidden universe, where all that's left is pain and misery. A place that only knows emptiness, void of light and love. 

A pounding in his chest slows as his heart began to give up on itself, accepting its fate. The sound of adrenaline rushing through his veins calmed as he took his last few raspy breaths. Slowly, he closes his eyes, blood still dripping down his face, his armour dented and cracked open.

The last paladin alive had finally fallen.


End file.
